undertheneverskytrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peregrine
Peregrine (Perry) is one of the two protagionists in the Under The Never Sky series. He lives with the Tide, until he goes out to search for his nephew Talon after he is stolen. He later develops a relationship with Aria. Biography Perry is a savage who lives in the Death Shop. He is the brother of Vale, who is originally the Tides' Blood Lord, and Perry is a hunter for his tribe. Perry has an enhanced sense of smell (Scire), and he can see in the dark (Seer), both of which are at his disposal. ur mom. what is his personality. All his life, Perry has lived with the Tides. He is known as a savage among the others. He hunts for his tribe, while his brother Vale is the blood lord. Vale is rather mean to Peregrine and can seem to be abusive, much like their father. Under The Never Sky When Talon, his nephew, falls sick, Perry enters one of many Dweller pods to look for medical supplies. While there, he saves a dweller girl called Aria from a forest fire inside the pod, and beats off three adolescents that have fallen to DLS (degenerative limbic syndrome). He saves her, but her best friend, Paisley, dies. Perry then returns to his tribe, the Tides, where later Talon has been taken by Aria's people, the Dwellers. (Or, as they are also called, moles.) When Perry returns to the Tides, he decides to take Talon hunting. While hunting, a group of Dwellers attack them, and they take Talon. Perry returns to Vale and the rest of his tribe, telling them what happened. Vale, appearing enraged, sends Perry away once and for all. While wandering across the land, He once more saves her, this time from an Aether storm. They then make a deal, Aria will help Perry get Talon back and he will take her to Bliss, the pod where her mother is, safely with her Smarteye. 'Through The Ever Night' Perry becomes a Blood Lord. And soon he will be force to choose between his tribe who look at him for leadership and the girl, Aria, who looks to him for love. Who will he choose? Into The Still Blue Perry and Aria's realtionship is put to the test it will take everything for them to get the tribe in to the still blue an island without aether attacks 'Appearance' Perry has blond hair and green eyes. He has a tattoo on his back of a falcon, more specifically a Peregrine falcon since that is his name sake. He also has markings on his arms signifying he is a Seer and a Scire. He has a bent and crooked nose from being broken so many times. He is tall, since it is believed to be that all Scires are. 'Family' His known family is his sister Olivia "Liv", brother Vale, and his nephew Talon. He also had a father named Jodan who was a Blood Lord of the Tides Tribe and mother, which died giving birth to Perry. 'Relationships' Aria It is easy to say that Perry and Aria are in a romantic relationship, but things do not start out this way. Perry and Aria have a brief meeting while he was stealing medicial supplies before he lost his nephew, Talon. He saves her life, but it costs him Talon later. At first, he blames her for Talon's disappearance, but quickly realizes that he could use her to find him again. At first, Aria is a nuisance to him, always questioning everything he does and calls him a murderer after he kills some cannibals, but as time goes on he begins to admire her. After growing jealous of Roar and Aria's training together, he kisses her. They fall in love and Aria sings to him. At the end of Under the Never Sky, they part because Peregrine must go back to his tribe and Aria needs to get the pod, however when Aria finds out what happened to the pod she realizes she must live in the woods. Peregrine catches wind of this from Roar and runs to Aria. The last chapter in the book is Peregrine whispering in Aria's ear. 'Brooke ' Perry has thought before about how a girl named Brooke from his tribe was into him, but he never really acted on any advances. Brooke often encouraged him to become Blood Lord, saying that they could become the ruling couple of the tribe. That was before he met Aria. 'Roar ' He is Perry's best friend and is also in love with his sister, Liv. At first Perry thought it would pass but as time wore on it remained. After Liv was married off to another tribe for supplies for the winter, Roar continued to love her and searched the borderlands after she ran away from her soon to be husband. Though in Into the Still Blue Perry and Roar were mad at each other. 'Talon ' Perry is very close to his nephew, Talon. At first, Perry does not want to challenge Vale to be Blood Lord of the Tides Tribe because he is worried it could easily hurt Talon. Perry sometimes calls Talon "Tal," which shows that they have a close relationship. Perry often teases Talon, and Talon teases him back. They have an easy-going, fun uncle/nephew relationship. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scires Category:The Tides Category:Blood Lord